You're such a cat
by Skidous
Summary: Yang is trying to study. Keyword: Trying, but Blake's cat-like qualities are stopping that. Rated T for safety, lesbianism and reference to sex. Read Ruby's Birthday to understand the ending. Bumblebee (B/Y). Dedicated to my Anonymous Reviewer who reviewed as soon as Ruby's Birthday came out.


**AN Hey guys, I'm back once again for a RWBY story. I'm doing this because of 1 Anonymous Reviewer who wanted a it. The only reason why he/she gets it though is because they reviewed as soon as they story came out, and I didn't expect reviewers so quickly. Before I begin, thank you anonymous, and also, I don't own RWBY. Now I present to you my loyal readers with**

**You're such a cat**

You're such a cat

Yang was studying, much to her dismay as she would rather spend her day thinking about Blake, her partner and crush, but she had a test in a couple days and needed a good grade.

"Yaaaannnnggggg" Blake whined from the corner of the room, sounding almost like a cat meowing. Blake had already finished her studies and had finally finished her book. Now realizing how bored she was, she wanted Yang to talk to her, or pay some type of attention to her. She knew her cat instincts were kicking in, being the part fauna she was, and she couldn't control it.

"Blake, I'm trying to study" Yang said, trying to be polite, and Blake just huffed, she went over the Yang, on her hands and knees and pushed her head against Yang's leg. Yang looked down and smiled and pet her partner on the head. Blake was enjoying the feel of Yang's hands through her hair but the feeling was ceased as Yang went back to studying.

"Yaaaannnnggggg" Blake whined again, this time sounding pretty much like a meow, if a person walked past Team RWBY's dorm, they'd think they had a pet cat. Yang decided to go to plan B.

"Fetch Blake." Yang said as she threw a small ball of Yarn she had under the table. Blake unconsciously ran after it and played with it for a solid 5 minutes. '_Wait a minute._' Blake thought and stood up and handed the Yarn back to Yang, angrily

"Not cool Yang." she said and the blonde giggled. Blake blushed at her giggle, she had pretty much fallen for the blonde since the forest and now, with her affectionate cat side coming out, she wanted Yang's attention even more. Blake went back to lying on her bed, getting bored-er by the minute.

Yang was almost finished when it happened again. Blake meowed. Not like the last two time, but a proper meow. Yang then used her final plan, he sure fire way of getting the last of her study done. She picked up a small ball, that had some cat-nip in it.

"Here you go Blake." Yang said and tossed the ball to Blake, and her pupils enlarged. Blake was intoxicated by the aroma coming out of it. She couldn't focus on anything but the ball. Blake's normal side was also affected by the smell. Blake looked at Yang and found her absolutely enticing. Irresistible. Blake's cat side, however, was still in control and was playing with the ball. Yang.

Yang closed her books, finally finished, and took the ball away from Blake. Blake was somewhat sad but realised that Yang was sitting next to her and not at her desk.

"I'm finally done Blake." Yang said and Blake jumped onto her. Snuggling into Yang's yellow mane of hair. Yang blushed at the action, then proceeded to pet her. Blake began to purr and snuggle into Yang's neck. Blake's cat side then began to wear off and she realised what she was doing and jumped back.

"S-s-sorry Yang. It was my instincts. Y'know, me being part cat and all." Blake said and Yang giggled.

"It's cool Blake, I liked it." Yang said before covering her mouth and blushing. Blake smirked. She crawled over to Yang and kissed her on the cheek, then proceeded to remove Yang's hand from covering her mouth.

"Yang...please don't be mad at me." was the last words Blake said before kissing Yang. Yang was shocked for only a second before returning the kiss. Blake broke the kiss and Yang was smiling.

"Are we dating now?" Yang asked and Blake stood up and walked out, swaying her hips sexily as she did so. She opened the door and looked at Yang.

"Only if you want us too." Blake said and walked out. Yang quickly rushing out after her.

Blake and Yang have been dating for a week now and the whole of Beacon knew about their relationship. Ruby was supportive and Weiss was sceptic at first but got used to it.

"What are you doing today Ruby?" Yang asked while Blake's head was in her lap and she was patting her.

"I actually gotta talk to my professors and Ozpin about tomorrow. See ya Yang." Ruby said before rushing out. Yang didn't know why she had to talk to her professors, but Ruby does what she does. Blake began to purr in Yang's lap.

"You're such a cat." Yang said and Blake smirked

"I know, but that just makes me an animal in bed." She replied causing Yang to blush.

Team RWBY went to bed. Yang writing in her diary before going to the calendar she had and she gasped, she had realised why Ruby was going to talk to her professors today and to Ozpin.

"I forgot, it's Ruby's birthday tomorrow."

**Hope you liked it Anonymous and everyone else. PM me if you want me to write more things like this. Review, Favourite, Follow me so you know when I make another story.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


End file.
